Strengths and Weakness
by bobo2015
Summary: Leo's back! What happens when the seven demigods and Nico have a tournament? Who will win? Will they still be friends? Romance and Humour included. Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel included. R&R F&F!
1. Let the battle begin!

**A/N Hello! This is my edited version of the first chapter! The old one was so bad I was a little embarrassed to read it. Well, enough of my issues. Let me present you the 1st chapter of Strengths and Weakness.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

Third person P.O.V

Up on Olympus:

The gods were in a council. Today's topic was that they need something more entertaining in CHB and CJ and for the demigods.

"ATTENTION!" yelled Zues. All the gods who were bickering, stopped and turned their attention to Zues. "Let's go in a circle, to decide, later we will have a vote. Or if I instantly agree, that idea is going to be the idea," Zues looked at everyone.

"Hera, you may talk,"

"My lord, I don't know what to do, let the next person, go," Hera bowed. Zues nodded.

"Aphrodite," She squealed.

"We should make a Percabeth magazine! Or something to do with Percabeth or Jasper or Frazel, or something with that death boy!" Aphrodite shrieked. "Oooooh" She waved her hand like it was on fire. "We should do a love competition! Who is the most cutest, romantic and the best couple in doing s-

"I do not like this idea, especially my daughter with that kelp head," Athena said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, I especially do not want my son, with that thing doing er stuff," agreed Poseidon.

"Okay, thank you Aphrodite, Demeter,"

"We should do a farming competition! Wheat, wheat and more wheat!"

"Er thank you Demeter," Zues mumbled. "We'll keep that in mind."

"Artemis,"

"Father, I wish to vote, not give an idea," Zues nodded.

"Athena,"

"Something with knowledge, I want my daughter to kick that sea spawn's butt," Zues said, "We'll also keep that in mind," Zues nodded towards Poseidon's fixed glare upon Athena. "Brother you may speak,"

"Surfing, water stuff, something to beat her _daughter_ " Poseidon said.

"Apollo,"

"Haikou competition"

"Dionysus,"

"Big party,"

"Hermes,"

"Prank war!" Zues nodded, apparently thoughtful of a prank war between the seven demigods.

"Hephaestus"

"Pass"

"Ares,"

"We should have a tournament! A round robin followed by a tournament," Ares smirked though his shades. Athena, nodded apparently satisfied.

"Good idea, a way to beat _Percy Jackson_ ," she said that name with distaste.

"A good way to beat _Annabeth,"_ Poseidon said through gritted teeth.

"Stop," Zues commanded, "A vote, Aphrodite," 1 hand shot up,

"Demeter," 1 hand shot up.

"Athena," Surprisingly, no hands shot up,"

"Poseidon" No hands.

"Apollo," 1 hand.

"Dionysus," 1 hand.

"Hermes," 1 hand.

"Ares," 6 hands.

"It is decided, We will have a fighting tournament, the only problem is how?"

"I may be able to contact Leo through a dream, sending a request," Hephaestus suggested.

"Okay, you do that Hephaestus," Zues clapped his hands. "Dismissed."

Time Change:

Leo P.O.V

Somewhere near CHB

"Hey Cal?" I called to Calypso. Calypso looked up. "We're near CHB, just like a hour left or something, I'm going to take a nap," Calypso nodded.

"Oh and don't secretly drool on me when I'm asleep, because uncle Leo always knows," I winked and the last image I saw was a blushing Calypso before drifting off into a dream.  
 _Static Hello? Static_ Hephaestus face glimmered.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Son," Hephaestus answered. My face glowed if it could glow in a dream.

"Congratulations, Leo,"

"Thanks dad,"

"We recently had a godly meeting-

"Must be happy and fun and friendly"

-and the gods decided that after the er little chaos, we gods say that the seven demigods and um Nico, because he was part of it, shall have a little" Hephaetus hesitated. "Fun"

"Oh boy, what kind of fun is this?" I answered sarcastically.

"Yes this fun is really interesting suggested- Hephaestus scowled. "That was sarcasm wasn't it?"

"No"

"Humph, suggested be my half brother Ares. He wants a tournament, more specifically a round robin followed by a tournament. No fights, but I think secretly my brother wants some fights. Hopefully no friendship shall be harmed. You listening son?" Hephaestus said. I was starting to build something...

"Er yeah, and"

"Well when you get to camp half blood assuming everyone doesn't have a heart attack, humph, you will get a prize. And that prize is um that you request a tournament, requested by the gods."

"And why would I do that?"

"Don't you want some entertainment? The gods are all into this, whether or not it will be good I don't know, but if you don't do it, the gods are going to get mad at me and you for not doing this, do I make myself clear?"

"I guess father," I mumbled.

"Good, I will send you back into the mortal world, you are almost there to your camp,"

"'Kay, bye dad,"

"Bye son, and Leo? I'm proud to call you my son,"

2 min 'til camp half blood

"Calypso, Calypso wake up!" I shook Calypso. Calypso groggily rubbed her eyes.

"Huh? Are we in danger?" She asked sleepily.

"No wake up!" I set my hands on fire. Calypso merely looked up.

"Well if you are not going to snap out then, this probably will do." I looked at our surroundings. Hmm, good enough to wake up the demigods in camp half blood, maybe with luck, Frank and Hazel are here.

"WOOO! YEAH! WHO DEFEATED THE EARTH GODESS? LEO DID! WHO SACRIFICED HIS LIFE? LEO DID! WHO CAME BACK TO LIFE? LEO DID! WHO FOUND CAMPHALFBLOOD WITH CALYPSO? LEO DID! WHO WOKE ALL YOU GUYS UP? LEO DID!" I hollered at the top of my lungs. Calypso scowled. "You didn't have to do that," I grinned.

"I don't have too, but if you didn't notice everyone is waking up and coming to greet da great Leo! Why? Everyone loves Leo!" Calypso rolled her eyes. Sure enough, everyone came running out, either in pajamas or t shirts and shorts. Mostly the first one. I landed, careful not to fall headfirst into the grass. That would be embarrassing. Piper came running up to me. Bam! She slapped me HARD.

"Oww," I winced. "What was that- SLAP

-for?" I complained.

"That's for not contacting us, and the second one because you are annoying," Piper said with awe.

"Well, beauty queen, that's why I'm here, right? To annoy you,"

"Ahem," Jason cleared his throat. "It's good to see you back Leo, we thought- we thought you- you were de-dead," His voice cracked.

"It's good to see you too," Jason gave me a hug, Piper gave me a hug, Frank, yeah Frank he was here, gave me a hug, and so on. After a bajillion hugs later, Chiron announced,

"Hero, the gods announced that you have one wish, what will your wish be?" I took a deep breath. If I don't follow the gods, well, that would be bad. If I had any wish I wanted, well, I already have everything I need; Friends, a girlfriend, and a home. Well then, the tournament it is.

"This is a gift to the gods, er the gods requested it. We will have a" Cue the drumroll. Cue the silence.

"Just give us your damn wish Leo," Piper said exasperated.

"Tournament. Fighting tournament. No killing. Knock them, unconscious," The words came right out of my mouth. "No pets. If you have to, thrust your blade under their throat or at the heart, but don't kill. No harming our friendship." The seven were wide eyed.

"The participants are, _ahem_ Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Leo and Nico!" Nico scowled. "Why me?"

"The gods said so,"

"Anyway, here is the schedule. A round robin-

-What's a-" Percy started. Annabeth punched him and whispered the definition to him.

"Followed by a tournament. Winner gets a slap on the back!" I grinned as if a slap on the back was the best deal ever. "Here are the battles;

Round 1:

Hazel vs Nico, Piper vs Percy, Annabeth Vs Frank, Leo vs Jason.

Round 2:

Nico vs Percy, Piper vs Hazel, Annabeth vs Jason, Leo vs Frank

Battle 3

Nico vs Piper, Hazel vs Percy, Annabeth vs Leo, Frank vs Jason

Battle 4:

Nico vs Annabeth, Hazel vs Frank, Piper vs Jason, Percy vs Leo

Battle 5:

Nico vs Frank, Annabeth vs Hazel, Piper vs Leo, Percy vs Jason

Battle 6:

Nico vs Leo, Percy vs Frank, Annabeth vs Piper, Jason vs Hazel

Battle 7:

Nico vs Jason, Percy vs Annabeth, Piper vs Frank, Hazel vs Leo"

Percy mumbled something about getting humiliated. Annabeth laughed and said "Remember one year ago? I promised I will never make anything easy on you?" Percy muttered something about Piper making her doing embarrassing things.

"Hey" Piper exclaimed.

"Percy, I can give you a hint, Charmspeak. Ears. Sound waves. Sea of monsters. Charmspeak has weakness. Of course I won't say what it is, Piper won't have a fair battle!" Annabeth muttered. Piper laughed. Percy made an attempt to kiss Annabeth. Annabeth side stepped Percy and judo flipped him over her shoulder.

"Oooh" I yelled. "Burn!" Annabeth smirked. Percy groaned.

"That's what I get for being a good boyfriend? Riddles?"

"Yeah Percy, Use your brain for once." And Annabeth kissed Percy like there was no tomorrow.

End of the edited chapter 1.

 **A/N There you have it! I think that was way better than the last crappy chapter. Maybe worse. Not much romance. Too short. Next will be longer, I promise. Next is Nico and Hazel, blah blah blah. I'm going to update every Saturday, blah blah blah.**

 **Review**

 **Review**

 **Review**

 **It will make my day! :)**

 **Until next time,**

 **Just Another Percabeth Fan.**


	2. Nico vs Hazel

**A/N Thank you guys! I will try to update as fast as I can. Today's fight is Nico vs Hazel. I don't own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.**

Nico P.O.V

I woke up to Hazel singing in the shower. I sighed. I didn't really want to fight my sister, but hey, the fates decreed it. I was thinking about if Leo didn't put the rule, no animals/pets, then that would be bad, and I would have lost because of Arion. I could summon some skeletons and pin her down, and just thrust the sword under her throat? I don't know. I was too into my thoughts, I didn't know I took off my shirt, so when Hazel came out of the showers, she let out a shriek that shook me out of my thoughts.

"Can I look? Is your shirt on?" asked a very embarrassed Hazel. Whoops. I wiggled back into my shirt.

"Um you can look, sorry about that, Hazel?"

"Yes Nico?"

"Are you Ok with me attacking you?" I asked. "I don't want to hurt you physically or emotionally." Hazel looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Nico, this is a fun tournament for us eight, I want to improve my skills with the mist, and have fun. Don't go easy on me Nico." I grinned.

"Ok Hazel, you asked for it," I tried to trick Hazel into telling me how she is going to beat me. "So what is your plan to defeating me?" I tried to make my face expressionless. I guess it worked.

"Hmmmm, I was thinking about using the mist," _Dang I forgot about the mist. "_ I don't know what you want to see most in a battle but I'm working on it with fr- Hazel clamped her hand to her mouth. She suddenly turned on me with the 'scary murderous' gold eyes. Uh oh.

"Um, I'm going to get going, thanks!" I smirked at her, which I knew would anger her more, and ran.

 **5 min later**

Snickering and afraid of what is going to happen next, I thought on how to beat Hazel, which was hard because I could still hear Hazel's 1940 curses coming from the Hades Cabin. _I think maybe I should ask Jason for advice._ I began to trudge to Cabin 1.

Hazel P.O.V

I was still seething after that little incident. I probably lost a battle after my mistake. I stomped to the Ares Cabin. I knocked.

"Can I um talk to er Frank?" I stuttered. _Great I still can't talk properly about Frank._ Frank came out.

"What is it Hazel?"

"Can I talk to you, in private?"

15 min later, I told him everything about my carelessness.

"So, I still should carry on with the plan right? But I don't know what he wants to see most? Easy battle? Gold? A girlfriend? A won battle? What does he want to see most Frank?" ( **A/N I actually have no idea what he wants to see the most)**

"I don't know Hazel, I want to help you, but I'm stumped, that guy is like the weather, you can't really read him. Maybe you should ask him like he did to you?" I gave him a cross look.

"There is no way, I should just try to take him out, the mist won't help me, especially not gold." I muttered bitterly.

"Yeah Hazel, it's better to fight and persevere than give up. Try to talk to Nico, it may help, and Hazel? You have a tournament and 6 other battles left, this is not the end." Frank kissed me. "Good luck,"

 **Nico P.O.V**

After the little talk with Jason, I was getting ready for the battle. Then Hazel came charging in. _I hope she was not mad at me._ **(A/N Sorry I suck at persuasive writing)**

"Nico how are you going to beat me?" I knew this was going to happen.

"You know Hazel, the battle is going to happen, you better change,"

"Nico,"

"I'm serious Hazel change, I don't want to fight you when you have no armor on,"

"NICO"

"Good luck Hazel, and remember when I win I still love you," She sighed.

"Nico are you going to answer me?"

"Maybe I'll run around hoping you won't poke me, and not confuse me with your mystical powers," She glared at me.

"Haha, so is that no,"

"You know the answer Hazel,"

 **Time Change**

"Welcome demigods to the first ever battle! Hazel vs Nico! You may begin when you are ready!"

I took a step forward and summoned skeletons. I gave them strict orders pin her down. ( **A/N can Nico do that? I have no idea, and this battle sucks so sorry, I'm still improving)** Hazel swung her Spatha and spread her hands. Now she was trying hard to fight the skeletons. I marched right behind my troops. They successfully pinned her down. She was struggling. I put my stygian sword under her throat.

"Surrender,"

"Never," said an amused voice behind me. Then the world shifted. Apparently they were pinning down a dummy. I silently cursed myself. _Great I got fooled by the mist._ Hazel's spatha was aiming at my chest.

"Good try Hazel, but just like you, children of Hades never give up." I began to fight with Hazel. I was too exhausted to summon more skeletons and judging by the look of her face, she was also tired to focus and summon the mist. I slashed and hacked. My ADHD senses were working overtime. I was winning the battle. Unlike Hazel, I fought in the battle against Kronos, trained with ghosts, adventured tarturus and fought in the war with Gaea. Finally I manged to take her weapon and thrust my sword, for the second time under her throat.

"Sorry Hazel, looks like I won," I panted. I lowered my sword and gave her spatha.

"Next time we fight, I will win," smiled Hazel. I smiled back.

"Heroes, there it is! The first battle! One down thirty five to go! Congratulations Nico! You are first place, with ONE win! Sorry Hazel you move to last with one lose. Next up Percy vs Piper! I wonder what water boy and beauty queen has to offer! Until next time, Leo your demigod DJ, PEACE OUT!" shouted Leo.

"Hazel, one thing for sure, tomorrow is going to be interesting. Water against charmspeak."

"Yes Nico, it is going to be an interesting day."

 **A/N Sorry that was bad. I'm not creative with jokes. I need more humor, so you could PM or tell me some jokes for the next or incoming battles. Speaking of which, Percy vs Piper is next. Do you want to be in Percy or Piper's P.O.V during the battle? Who do you want or think will win? Any ideas for the battles? Leave a review! As mentioned by Leo, there will be 35 more chapters. I will continue if people read. The next time I will be updating is either, I'm rooting for Friday or Saturday, if I get some ideas. Thanks for reading!**

 **\- Just Another Percabeth Fan**


	3. Percy vs Piper

**A/N Here is the long awaited 3rd chapter! Piper vs Percy.**

 **Thanks Guest for the suggestion. The fight will be in Piper P.O.V! I won't spill who wins, but I don't own PJ does.**

 **Percy P.O.V**

"Percy Jackson, please name the twelve olympians." I sighed.

"Zues, Poseiden, Ares, Hermes, Hephaestus, Apollo, Dionysus, Hera, Dameter, Athena, Artemis and Aphrodite." I decided to take a day off at Goode High School, before the big battle Piper against myself. I still couldn't figure out the damn riddle.

"Good , class dismissed," I quickly packed my stuff as I went to swim tryouts. I was lucky enough that swim tryouts was today, I can take my thoughts off from the battle and focus on something I love.

"Look! The fishhead is back! Where have you been seaspawn? Sitting in the corner?" The school bully Asher jeers. His _ friends snickered. Oh man, I wish I could drown him in water.

"Where were you?"

"None of your buisnesss,"

"Aww, you thinking about you Dad? What did you say he was? Lost at sea? He is DEAD!" Now I was fuming. I may not like my dad, but no one insults Posieden. I was about to punch him, when he made another one of his smart remarks.

"No? Not thinking about your dad? Your 'imaginary' girlfriend? Annabelle? That's what you call her? You taking good care? Feeding her gold fish?" His goons snickered. I better hurry before I loose my cool.

"Get out of my way, Asher, I'm going to the swim tryouts," His face turned into an ugly smile.

"Oh? You think you can beat me? The swim master?" I scoffed. _Yeah right_.

"You wanna bet? If I get swim captain, you leave me, if I don't get captain, you can do whatever you want to me," He smiled a smile even horrible than before.

"Deal."

Time Change

"3, 2, 1, GO!" Tweet. I jump in. I willed the water to carry me, while I drifted into thought. _I always liked the water, it makes me think._ My thoughts wondered to the battle. _I wish I could beat Piper. Only thing is her charmspeak. Technically, I don't like and want to be charmspeaked. Most of the time I'm being charmspeaked by Drew and saved by Annabeth. This time she won't help me. I think of charmspeak as a enchanted voice. I wonder if Piper can't charmspeak me, what will she do? Something with my fatal flaw?_ I snapped back to reality. I was half way through my tryouts. Wait, water, charmspeak, enchanted voice, fatal flaw? Something's missing. My mind wondered to a flashback.

FlashBack

 _"Annabeth, whyyy? Why won't you help your Seaweed Brain?" I whined. Annabeth sighed._

 _"Kelp head, I already did,"_

 _"You mean your riddle? Why can't you speak english?" I tried to pout but fails. Annabeth laughed._

 _"Seaweed Brain, ever wonder why I call you Seaweed Brain?"_

 _"Wonder why I call you Wise Girl?" I retorted._

 _"Percy, if I give you a clue, would you leave me alone to plan the incoming battle with Frank?"_

 _"Yes, I guess,"_

 _"Swear it,"_

 _"I swear on the River Styx that I will leave after Annabeth gives me the clue," Thunder rumbled._

 _"You remember the sea of monsters?" I nodded. "Remember what you thought my fatal flaw is?"_

 _"Hummus right?" She rolled her eyes._

 _"Hubris Percy, deadly pride. There's your clue."_

Flashback Ended

Hubris. Hmmmm. How did I save Annabeth? Dragging her underwater. From what? The sirens, wait... sirens, enchanted voice.

I mentally smacked myself. No wonder she calls me Seaweed Brain.

Sirens: Piper. Enchanted voices: charmspeak. Victom: Me Hero: Water.

Time Change

I was so excited. No, not because I am swim captain. NO, not because I beat Asher. Yes, because I figured out how to beat Piper, Now, the real problem is how to pull it off. I needed to meet Leo, he said he has some ideas for me.

 **Time Change**

"Hey man! Ready to get your butt kicked by Piper?" I scowled.

"Not helping Leo, not helping," Leo grinned.

"Sorry, how's it going with Annabeth? Have you got naughty?" He wiggled his eyebrows. I face palmed. I was pretty sure my face was so red I would explode soon.

"So I came here for this? A talk about my relationship?" Leo frowned.

"I need your opinion, on these lines. I need to impress Calypso." _Great, now my ears will peal out._ Leo cleared his throat.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put "U" and "I" together." Leo smiled.

"Is there an airport nearby, or is that my heart taking off? The cops must be after you because it's illegal to look that good.I hope you know CPR because you're taking my breath away."

"If I said that to Annabeth, she would slap the hell out of me,"

"So, it's not good?"

"I don't know, you better try it out."

"Thanks man," Leo walked toward me and pulled something out.

"What's that?"

"Oh this! This is what I call the Valdezinator 2.0!"

"Why don't you name it T.L.I.E. The-Lamest-Idea-Ever?"

"Oh haha, anyways, this baby," he patted his T.L.I.E. "When hooked up with this baby, wait for it," He pulled out a headphone.

"Headphones?" I asked.

"Guess what it is called!"

"Valdezinator 3.0?"

"No, but thanks for the idea, Leoultra Headphones!" Leo grinned proudly.

"And?"

"Jeez, people these days, when these headphones are linked with the Valdezinator 2.0, you will be able to hear everything I say, during the match! So, you won't become deaf and I won't need some medicine."

"Er, everyone is going to share that?" Leo shook his head.

"No wonder why Annabeth calls you seaweed brain, everyone is going to have there own!"

"Okay, so are we done?"

"Yeah, I guess,"

"Bye man,"

"Bye,"

I was about to leave, when Leo called out.

"Percy? You can go wherever you want during battle, I will follow you."

Time Change

Piper's P.O.V

What a beautiful day, the sun is shining, the grass is greener on the other sign, birds are chirping, in other words it was a great day to question Annabeth about Percy! I knocked. No reply. I knocked. Still no reply.

"Annabeth, I know you're in there, open up before I knock the door down!" The door opened to a exasperated Annabeth.

"Really Piper? You have to threaten me on a nice day like this?" Annabeth grumbled. See! Annabeth is into love too!

"Can I interview you? Please? It's very important," I pleaded.

"What are you interviewing me about?" She asked suspiciously. I naturally ignored her and stepped into the cabin.

"Come, show me what you are doing."

5 min later

I was currently in a boor-ing lecture about how to defeat animals when they can change shape. I decided to spice things up.

"-so if he changes into a lion I would-

"Annabeth?" I interrupted. "Do you love Percy?" Annabeth glared at me suspiciously.

"Yes why you ask? I was talking about if Frank turns into a lion-

I let her lecture for another five minutes when I asked Annabeth another question.

"Do you think Percy likes you? I mean sorry loves you?"

"Piper, you Aphrodite side is getting to you,"

"Sorry Annabeth, but I need you to answer the question."

"YES!"

"Thank you," I said calmly. "Do carry on," Now I think you know what happened. Three minutes later, I was getting impatient, I asked a third question.

"Does Percy stare at you? Do you catch him?" Annabeth reddened.

"Er why you ask?"

"I'll take that as a yes,"

"Piper McLean, can you stop asking these personal questions?" I smiled slyly.

"Oh thanks for reminding me! Have you did IT?" Annabeth just groaned.

"So today will be how many times can you make Annabeth embarrassed?" Annabeth put her head in her hands.

"Yup!" I answered cheerfully. "So, do you stare at Percy?" Annabeth blushed.

"Well, sometimes I get lost in the sea green eyes and I imagine myself getting mar-Did I just say that out loud?" I squealed.

"You're so romantic! So you stare at him and he stares at you!"

"You're as annoying as Selena. Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with you."

"Ok second last question, do you and Percy drool at each other?" Annabeth blushed once again and falcepalmed.

"Piper this is getting very uncomfortable. Do I have to answer it?"

"Another yes for Annabeth Chase!" I said calmly. "Last question."

"Yay!" Annabeth said happily.

"When you spar, do you win by your looks? Or skill?"

"Okay that's it, I won't answer that one, can you get out?" she complained.

"Wow, nice meeting you Annabeth, you seem like a very nice OPEN person," I said sarcastically. I started to leave. A sudden idea popped in my head.

"Oh and Annabeth? You are very good blusher." Then I left before she could kill me.

Time Change

"Welcome Demigods and guest to the second battle! I of course is your super awesome supreme DJ Leo! There is some rules. You see this bad boy? This is Valdezinator 2.0," I sniggered. _What a creative name._ "This is the Leoultra headphones which you are all wearing, you can hear me perfectly because they are hooked up. Another rule is you may need to run because you can go ANYWHERE. So be on your feet!"Leo continued.

"So enough of me, here are today's lucky contestants. In the right side of the arena, is water boy, aqua boy, the boyfriend of Annabeth, Percy Jackson!" Percy stepped in the arena. He was glaring at Leo. I guess he didn't like 'water boy'.

"And in the other side of the arena is Beauty Queen, charmspeak women, the girlfriend of Jason, Piper McLean!" I glared at Leo. Okay, I now know why Percy was glaring at Leo.

"Lucky Demigods take your positions! You may begin whenever you are ready!" Right before Leo finished his sentence, I was soaked head to toe, you guessed it, in water.

"OHH! And Piper took a shower! All thanks to Percy! Oh no," I looked up, Percy has summoned the WHOLE creak and is going to hurl it at me. The next move was probably going to get in the "Piper's best quick thinking" or "Piper's most stupidest move".

"Percy! You love Annabeth! Look at her! Isn't she the most beautifulest women you every seen? Look at her!" I said in charmspeak.

Percy turned his head and looked at a very red Annabeth. I couldn't blame her everyone was looking at her. You remember all the water Percy was controlling? Well he lost concentration and all the water landed, mostly on Annabeth, and the rest landed on the others. Whoops.

I guess Percy was thinking the same thing. He had a worried expression. I shot a look at Annabeth. Bad move. Her eyes were so murderous that I would be dead on the spot.

"Percy Jackson! Piper McLean YOU ARE SO DEAD AFTER THIS BATTLE!" she bellowed. Oh no, oh no, I imagined my gravestone, Piper McLean Slain by Annabeth Chase because of a stupid move. "Last words: Oh No" Yeah not good. Percy was panicking. All of a sudden I was soaring through the air.

"I believe I can fly!" Sang Percy. "I believe I can touch the sky!"

"Percy, shut up," I charmspeaked. Percy shut up. I looked down. Percy was carrying us _somewhere_ on a wave. I could hear Leo commentating.

"And Percy is carrying Piper somewhere. This is it guys! Follow them! Come on! Better escape Annabeth!" I scanned my surroundings. The beach. Suddenly I got pushed in to the water. Percy touched me and I suddenly could breathe underwater. The water pushed me further in the ocean. Leo's commentating got fainter. _Fainter._ No! I made a mad dash up to the surface. The water pushed me down. Damn him and is water abilities. I spotted Percy. He was looking proud. Sound is different underwater, so I couldn't use charmspeak. I drew my dagger.

"I never knew you were this smart, Percy,"

"Yeah well, things change," I charged at Percy and suddenly I was blasted in the air.

"Ahhhh," I shrieked.

"There goes Piper! She's doing a cartwheel, I think, a summer-salt, Man, Piper you have to join the gymnastics team!" I did my best to glare at him. Hard to do when you are spinning in mid air, but I finally splashed in the water. The water solidified into a very very tiny cage. Percy swam up to me and pointed his sword at my heart.

"Good game Piper, but I win," He exclaimed. He took away his sword and took my hand and we shot up in to the air. I landed back on land where Leo was happily showing the replay underwater, with his latest instant recap machine.

"That's that! Percy wins! Piper loses! And both of them are getting their butt kicked by Annabeth! Nico and Percy one win and zero loses. Piper and Hazel zero wins and one loss. Next up, Wise Girl and Animal man! See you next time! Leo signing out!"

End of Chapter 3.

 **A/N Sorry guys, for the long wait but I finally made it! Next up is Annabeth against Frank. Who do you want or think will win? Which P.O.V do you guys want in the battle? Any quotes? Review or PM me! I'll try to update it as soon I get ideas. I know for sure the next battle will be brutal. Can we reach 8 reviews? Thanks for reading.**

 **Peace out!**

 **-Just another Percabeth Fan**


	4. Annabeth vs Frank

**A/N Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. I would like to thank IheartHeroesOfOlympus and everyone who reviewed. Thank you for the suggestion Iheart (Can I call you that?) I know some of you would like the girls to win, but I don't see how they could win in those circumstances. Let's start with Nico and Hazel, Nico well, I'm the author and I say he gets weak after one wave of skeletons. Then they duel, Nico wins because he's better than Hazel. Hazel can't do anything(no offense), I mean what is she going to do give Nico gold? Now, Piper and Percy(Try saying that three times fast), Percy can do as many water tricks as he likes as long as he is in the water, because water heals him. Piper, um, I don't know, charmspeak Percy to slap himself? Anyway, the current battle, Annabeth and Frank. For some reason, I feel like Frank should win, (What's with me and the boys winning), you know he can turn into animals and well a dragon? I don't know what Annabeth can do to fight off a dragon and other animals with a sword. I mean, the girls are good, they will certainly win in the future, *cough _couple battle_ *cough but I will _try_ (Notice the Try?) to make them win. I torture myself to often. Annabeth and Frank? I should just do a dice roll and see who wins. Even=Annabeth Odd=Frank. Hmmm, interesting. I usually won't do this, but I'm stumped. So, I personally think this is the worst chapter I wrote, so yeah, lets get this over with, oh and I don't own PJ does. Here is chapter 4, Annabeth vs Frank!**

Annabeth P.O.V

Hey, Annabeth, here, remember 1 hour ago, where I was soaked head to toe in water by my boyfriend? No? Well you're lucky. Not easy forgetting like a lot of water falling on you, and then everyone looking at you as water fall on your head. I was so-ooo getting Percy and Piper back. First, Percy, because you know its fun and hilarious watching your boyfriend suffer. Second Piper, I'm still thinking how to get her back. I put on my invisibility cap, what I'm doing is a classic. It's still funny though. Anyway, lets just find seaweed brain.

I found Percy sleeping on a bench beside the canoe lake. Perfect! Of course he was drooling. He was also talking in his sleep.

"Annabeth, invisibility, hug, love, weird- Oh man, I was so going to slap him.

"Hair, kiss, lips, warm, s- " Okay, that's enough. I carried him, like really badly, that I woke him up.

"Wha, why I am floating?" He looked around and I guess he realized I was there.

"Annab- AHHHH" I threw him into the lake. I couldn't stifle my laugh, so you know I burst out laughing. He came up spitting water and glaring at me, I think. Well he wasn't actually looking at me, which made me laugh even harder, he eventually turned on me. Shoot. After this, I have to learn how to not laugh. He smiled sweetly at me.

"Annabeth, the water is warm here, want to come in?" He pouted.

"No Percy, I'm going to study Frank's weakness, I hope the water's cold," I could see his lips, trying not to smile, instead he smirked.

"You're not even going to come in with your boyfriend?" He had this weird kind of look, thinking back on this, I think it was a mischievous kind of look, but no, I was such an idiot then, I should have punched myself. Anyway, that was my cue to RUN. I stormed off so loud, that Percy summoned the water AGAIN, and I was in the water with him. I slapped him.

"You know. Annabeth, it's not fun to get slapped by an invisible person. What if I did the same to you?" NO, I have to get away. My invisibility cap fell off and onto Percy's head. Great. What am I going to do?

I gave myself 1/2 on that prank. Percy gave me an idea for Piper. I swore to myself I will succeed.

 **(A/N What does this have to do with anything? Just wait and see)**

Jason P.O.V (What, yeah weird, my brain is wrong or something)

I was eating dinner, yeah felt so long since the battle. Annabeth was acting weirdly. Percy, well um I better not talk about him. Frank, looks nervous, Leo looks proud, Hazel, you know normal and Piper beautiful as always. I've been staring at Piper, and for some reason, Annabeth and Piper decided to go somewhere.

"Jason, Annabeth is going to take me somewhere, here have my soda." Piper smirked. I guess she could see me staring.

...

Ten minutes later, I had to go to the bathroom. I had this gut feeling that this is going to be bad. I think the soda was stocked up with some magic or something, because I have no idea what is wrong with going to the bathroom. Naturally I was wrong.

Annabeth P.O.V (I'll try to stop with the change of P.O.V)

Okay, I'm back, I had this idea of changing the washroom signs, so that Piper goes into the boy's washroom and sees whoever is in there. I'm kind of rooting for Jason in the washroom. Maybe you're asking yourself, _why is Annabeth so weird today? Why is she pranking someone? What will her fans say? What does this have to do with the fight? I thought Annabeth was the daughter of wisdom_ etc. Don't you have some days when you wake up, you have this urge to prank or do something funny or just stupid? Well I woke up like that. My brain was still fuzzy after my time with Percy _cough lots of fun cough._

"Piper, I'm going to go to study for the battle," I say innocently.

"Hmm? Okay, why do you always study anyway?" Piper asked, not looking over her magazine.

"Well-

"Wait, I don't want to know, you can go, bye Annabeth!" Piper interrupted. I secretly smiled in my head. I sneaked quickly to the washroom, and changed the sign. I could hear someone in the washroom. Sounds oddly like Jason... Oh well, lets get studying, and to the juicy part of the story.

Time Change

It's now the middle of the night. Up studying, late. Learning about the weakness, not only about Frank, but the animals he can change into. If he can fly, well I get a free break. Otherwise, I have to fight hand to hand combat and try to knock him out. Sorry Hazel. I'm pretty sure that's going to work. I continued studying. On the spur of the moment, (Good synonym, right?) someone knocked. _Who is knocking this late?_ I looked around to check none of my mates are awake. I opened up the door to well, Percy, and he asked me, if I wanted to go to the cabin with him. Now, imagine alone, with a boy you love, in a "cabin". I hope you know what we did, and please don't go to far, _cough awkward cough_ because that is what I did for the rest of the night. You know what, let's just fast forward to the next day.

Time change!

Frank P.O.V! (Yay)

"Leo, what if I accidentally kill, the girlfriend of Percy, who is a hero of olympus?" I asked desperately. Leo just sighed.

"Dude, for the last time! Relax, we have campers here that can heal her! And just try not to kill her, you made an excellent point, just knock her out unconscious if you have to." Leo said.

"Any other tips?"

"Yeah, talk to Percy, AND, don't change into a spider, you don't want a mad Annabeth and a REALLY STEAMING Percy," Leo reminded me. I almost forgot Annabeth's hatred of spiders. So, should I change into a weasel? A dung beetle? _Woah, calm down, a stink bug really?_ Let's just talk to Percy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Things are going very badly now, I have thirty minutes to talk to Percy and all I get, is how drop-dead gorgeous Annabeth is. I don't know how much more time I have, so I interrupted Percy.

"Is it okay if I knock Annabeth out?" Percy narrowed his eyes.

"As long as you do not kill her,"

"Deal," We shook hands. Good, I can now focus on the battle which is er, I guess like ten minutes? Well lets try to impress Hazel.

Ten minutes later...

"Welcome again demigods, for the third battle! You know what they say, three down, eighteen hundred more left. So, lets just take our time and introduce our contestants! On my right hand side, the daughter of Athena, Annabell-beth!" Leo clapped. "Make some noise, for the great great times a thousand descendant of Poseidon, Frank!" More noise.

"Quiet down, now a few of you," He nodded towards Percy. "May be a little over protective of you know, your girlfriend or boyfriend. So a new rule is try to knock them unconscious. Do NOT kill them. Frank, as you many know, can turn into different animals, and well um, beat Annabeth with one swipe, so Annabeth be on your toes!" Leo continued. "Will Solace is also here incase of a horrific event," Leo smiled. "You know what? Let the battle commend!"

I changed into a weasel, because they are awesome, and I can hide from Annabeth. I walked- excuse me slithered? Somewhere far, where I changed back to human form and began to shoot Annabeth with my blunt arrows. This brought me bittersweet memorizes of the day when cohort 5 won in like forever. I saw Annabeth dodge arrows, like its nobody's business. Even Leo was amazed.

"Never mind Piper as a gymnastic, Annabeth, you have to join! Percy, mind convincing Annabeth to join?" I turned into a bird, because Annabeth was making her way toward me. I flew to the top of the arena and turned once again into human form. I shot from above. Maybe you're thinking, _Frank, don't be a wimp, fight her!_ I just want a easy battle without hurting someone. I didn't notice that Annabeth had a bow too, and shot me with her blunt arrows. I cursed. She was indeed a daughter of Athena.

"Ouch! Poor Frank, be sure to donate bandages for battles! Frank probably needs one," I mentally face palmed. I went back down. I decided to turn into lion form and end the battle. I hope Percy doesn't mind. Before I could get the courage to, Annabeth went flying like superman with the flat of her blade at me! I turned into an elephant. Why? I don't know. Maybe it reminded me of the giant, and how I defeated him as an elephant. The important thing is I saved myself from harm. The bad thing, Annabeth smacked right into me and fell. I immediately turned into human and ran to her. Blood drained from my face. Oh no. Percy was as white as a ghost. The whole arena was quiet. Did I kill Annabeth?

The End.

 **I wouldn't do that. :P**

What did I just do? Lost in deep thought I was hallucinating.

Annabeth P.O.V

The moment I smacked into elephant Frank, I tried my hardest not to fall unconscious. I faked falling unconscious. I always have a plan. Anyway, I think Frank is soft-hearted, which is good, like in a good way. When he was like lost in thought I slowly opened my eyes, I pinned Frank down, and just like that he seemed to shook from his thoughts. My sword was at his throat. I guess he recovered enough to know that changing form would cut his neck off. Still, panting and exhausted, I removed the sword from his throat. Silence. No one was applauding. What did I do? Then Leo, was the first to shout in the microphone.

"DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT? SORRY FRANK! FIRST CLASS PLAN. NEVER MESS WITH ANNABETH! I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THIS TO PERCY, YOU ARE LUCKY TO HAVE ANNABETH AS A GIRLFRIEND!" Leo hollered into the microphone. He got one thing right. That seemed to shook everyone from the daze. Frank was grinning embarrassingly. Percy was smiling. Piper, well seemed to forget the prank I pulled and was clapping enthusiastically. Others well, that would take too long. I walked to Frank, and slapped him on the back.

"Sorry Frank, I just hope you enjoy the battle," I held my hand. He shook it.

"Yeah good game, Annabeth, Please don't do that again," I smiled and promised. So, Me, Percy, Nico are in 1st with one win. And Piper, Hazel and Frank in last with one loss. Two people didn't fight yet, Jason and Leo. Who is going to be the announcer? I'm going to find out in 24 hours.

 **Review if you like it (Please do)**

 **Review if you hate it (Please don't do this)**

 **Review if you have a suggestion (Yeah this one)**

 **Jason or Leo? Review**

 **Jokes? Quotes? Review**

 **Yeah, I got a six on my die roll. I didn't know what to do, some of you guys want the girls to win, I personally thought Frank would win. So I did a dice roll. 50 50. That means that Annabeth and Frank are equally matched that they have an equal chance to win. Okay, why did I put in two pranks that sucks? Well, I didn't have any idea what to do in the beginning so put something weird, stupid and crazy. Yeah. Can we get 10 reviews? I'll update every Saturday. I have school, so the stories will be bad, so don't go to harsh. I think thats it. Well have a good day, and yeah.**

 **Signing out**

 **-Just Another Percabeth Fan.**


	5. Jason vs Leo

**A/N You guys are the best! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. Yah, if you are wondering, you put a smile on my face for the whole week. I'm currently suffering from writer's block. Anyway, luckily, yeah very lucky, Guest reviewed on who they want to win, so that person will win. I'll update every Saturday. Also, Happy Thanksgiving day!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm a girl, is a man. So yeah. I hope you figured that one out.**

 **Here is Chapter 5, Jason vs Leo!**

Leo P.O.V

"QUIET DOWN!"

Ouch, that was Calypso, my awesomely hot immortal girlfriend. I was banging away making some traps for my dear old friend Jason. I also was putting up a notice for anyone who wanted to try out for commentating when I'm fighting.

Last battle, was AWESOME! I got a lot of bandages from well, it didn't say who, so thanks to whoever gave me the bandages. Anyway, I went to the cabins and posted a poster on the wall.

 **Are you awesome? Are you hilarious? Do you like to talk?**

 **Are you good at commentating?**

 **Do your friends rate your awesomeness over 9000?**

 **Then, commentating fights are for you!**

 **Leo is looking for a funny, not boring, demigod, who**

 **will gladly take over Leo's spot when fighting.**

 **Interested?**

 **Talk to Leo, before the next fight!**

 **P.S If there is a lot of people**

 **auditions will take place**

Good right? I hope that someone who is bet- sorry a little under my skill. Because no one is better than Leo. All the ladies love me! Sorry got a little carried away. The Stoll brothers would be nice. Hmm, maybe someone with a nice voice. Piper? _Woah._ No Leo, Piper has charmspeak, she can charmspeak the whole camp. No. Percy? Annabeth? Nah, to many facts. Hazel? Nico? Too gloomy. Frank? Too boring. Unless.. Well I hope somebody shows up.

Time Change!

BOOM! I fell of my chair.

"What the hell?" I poked my head through the cabin.

BOOM! Lighting struck the land. Why is Zues mad? BOOM! More lightning. My mouth formed the letter O. Jason, probably practicing. What is he doing, practicing his endurance? Well that's bad. I continued smacking with my hammer. What am I making? Well, you awesome spectators, this is a trap! Designed to trap sons of Zues. Electric Proof. Once they sense electricity or a human flying. Bam! One son of Zues caught! One easy battle! All for $99.99. You can buy it at your nearest Walmart. I was kidding about the last two. It's hard making these things!

In any case, tomorrow will be a super heated battle with fire and lighting and bam bam bam! Better make some fireproof stuff for the fortunate audience!

The next day...

-Thank you! Yes congratulations, see you at the arena. No, I planned it. No work for you! No problem. Bye," hehe. Today will be so funny, I probably will lose just because I'm laughing to hard.

"Hey Calypso," I winked. Calypso merely looked up and scowled.

"Don't even dare try to use your _scowl_ horrible _scowl_ pick up lines on me,"

"Sorry Cal, I get it, my attractiveness is over 9000, that you can't help falling in love with me. Remember, you slapped me AND kissed me at the same time?" Calypso blushed.

"That's different! I slapped you because you are the most annoying-

"And attractive-

"Demigod I ever met."

"But you still love me?"

Calypso rolled her eyes.

"You are one desperate demigod,"

"I know, and lucky I'm the son of Hephaestus right? So, now you can tell all your friends that I'm hot. Metaphorically and literally."

"Ugh! You are not the Gah! Why did you even find me?"

"That's a question I know, but you do not know."

"So are you done?"

"No,"

"What are you doing here then?"

"Waiting,"

"For what?"

Silence

"Leo Valdez What are you waiting for?"

"I hurt myself falling over you, can you kiss the wound?"

Calypso stared at me, like she couldn't believe it.

"Is that another one of your pickup lines?"

"Yes," And I leaned in close and kissed her.

Jason P.O.V + Time Change

"I still can't believe I have to fight you Pipes."

"I know Jason,"

I looked up into her eyes. Her eyes sparkled every time I looked into them, but this time it looked confident. Confident I will win. Hmmm.

"You think Leo has a planned commentator?"

"I hope so, I tried out for it, but Leo was looking nervous,"

"Probably, I mean you can charmspeak people into doing things, and probably doesn't want you to charmspeak him in revenge for all the things he did to you, er us if you counted his numerous attempts to lock us in a cabin so we can do our thing," I made air quotations when I said 'thing'. Piper blushed.

"Well I'm not going to deny it, I would probably kill him," I looked at the food on the table.

"Sparky, you know what's missing on this date?" Piper asked me.

"Um, food?"

"Well yes, and"

"Um,"

Piper looked exasperated.

"One year of dating and you still don't know what's missing?"

"Well what is it then?" I asked defensively because honestly I had no idea what's missing.

"Kiss me," Piper charmspeaked. I obeyed.

"I won't lie, but this is much better then ah yesterday's event,"

Piper blushed and hit me.

"It's not my fault the water fell on her! It's not my fault she changed the sign, and the first person I saw was you, doing your, well thing," Piper ranted.

"Piper I was joking with you!" I winked. "And you look cute when you're flustered. I ran away smirking. Better get ready for the battle.

Time Change

Leo P.O.V

"Here's the script. It will turn up when it's time. If you don't read it right off, then well, lets hope that doesn't happen." I said as I handed the script to Frank. Yes, I chose Frank. Why? Because he was the perfect vic- sorry commentator. I just thought it would be funny.

Ahh. The battle is starting. I laid the traps before the battle. Yeah traps are aloud! NO rules said no traps. I wrote that on the script.

"Welcome demigods of all ages, some of you are looking pretty, wait what?" Frank looked horrified at what he said. "Er, My name is Frank. Leo wrote this script." I scowled. 'Leo wrote this script' was not part of it!

"Um, some of you are wondering why I don't sound like your most awesomeness and bad boy Leo," Frank just groaned and continued reading. "Leo had a job and I'm here for the rest of the tournament when Leo is fighting. Speaking of which, there is a new rule. Traps are aloud. You can do anything as long as it doesn't break any rules."

"Now, put your feet, hands and elbows together," Frank face palmed. "For the hottest boy in town, ladies don't drool, because he already has a girlfriend, Leo!" I swear I heard Frank say I hate this job. Anyhow, Frank was mortified! I stepped in in the arena.

"Thanks Frank!" I smiled and waved to the stunned crowd.

"And on the other side of the arena, Sparky as Piper calls him, Lightning boy, Hot Superman, the son of Jupiter, Jason!" Frank mumbled.

A very chagrined( **Lol, a synonym that means embarrassed)** Jason stepped into the arena.

"Enough with the AWESOME introductions, _cough_ Leo _cough_ " Frank glared at me. "You may fight whenever you're ready,"

 **3** **rd** **person P.O.V**

Leo charged, flame rippling across his body, pulled out a sword and launched at Jason. Jason swiftly flew up into the air and flipped his coin. Long range form. Jason summoned the wind and launched Leo not to high but high enough into the air to cause some pain. Leo groaned.

"Really man?" Leo winced. Jason just shrugged and raised his lance into the air and summoned lightning on poor Leo. Leo created a fire shield to take most of the impact. It sort of worked. Leo still had to endure the lightning and the fire from the lightning. Leo groaned and fell onto the ground.

"Not cool Jason, cool when fighting monsters, but not cool to the most handsomest demigod," Leo cursed. Jason flew to the ground. All of a sudden, Leo's trap sprung. Jason was wrapped in a net, in mid air! Jason tried to slice it open but failed. The only problem was, it was getting worse every time he struggled. Jason glanced at Frank.

Then, he stopped struggling, the trap loosened just so that he can break free. Jason carefully flew down. During that horrific event, Leo was still recovering from that blast. Leo struggled to get up and was face to face with a lance at his throat. Abruptly, Leo grabbed the weapon and threw it across the arena and shot Jason with fire. Jason wincing with every second, stopped, dropped, and rolled to get rid of the fire.

Leo P.O.V

I couldn't believe it, I set my friend on fire. My friend. On fire. Oh snap. Jason clearly in pain, stop drop and rolled to his weapon, attempting to put out the fire. Now, Jason's shirt was burned, so er he um was shirtless. He seemed to realize it and blushed.

"Leo, really?" Jason shook his head.

"I'm ready to do an all out classic battle," I said. So, Jason and I were hacking with our weapons, Jason in particular was dodging my fire attacks. I was covered in flames. I growing weaker, with every fireball, was eventually backed up into a corner, and like all the other battles, the sword, I noticed gripped very very tightly by Jason, was at my throat. Cue the silence.

Slowly, he removed the sword and stuck out his hand. I took it. The audience roared.

"Sorry Leo, bud. You're last place with Frank, Hazel and Piper," Jason shook his head sadly.

"That's okay man, but you have to agree with me on one thing, that was the hottest battle ever! I, being the most hottest man fighting!" I grinned.

End of Chapter 5.

 **A/N That is what you get when, you have a horrible writer's block. 5** **th** **chapter. Out of ideas, for before the fight. Not good. Seeing that I have like 30 chapters left. Next battle is:** _ **drums on table**_

 **Nico and Percy!**

 **Good thing I don't ship those too. That would be weird.**

 **Review if you:**

 **Like it**

 **Hate it**

 **Have a suggestion**

 **Who do you think or want to win? Percy or Nico?**

 **Quotes? Jokes? Review or PM.**

 **Can we reach 15 reviews?**

 **Once again, Happy thanksgiving** to all!

 **Good day to all**

 **-Just Another Percabeth Fan**


	6. Nico vs Percy

**A/N Hey guys! I would like to let you guys know that the 1st chapter has been edited. Hopefully it's better. I would like to thank:**

 **IheartHeroesOfOlympus**

 **Guest1767**

 **Alexis**

 **.Girl15**

 **for reviewing. Thanks to everyone who comemted who they want to win; Nico or Percy. This was a hard one to write. Sorry Nico. Anyway enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaiemr: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

Nico P.O.V

 _"Welcome demigods to the first battle of battle 2! Please welcome Death Boy and Seaweed Brain!" Leo commented. "Let the battle commence!"_

 _I summoned skeletons, like the last battle. Skeletons clawed out of the ground. Percy on the other hand looked easy and relaxed. He summoned some water, so it looked like he was on a pillar. My skeletons started climbing the water. Percy didn't seem to notice._

 _"Are you going to hide behind your skeletons? Again?" Percy taunted._

 _"What are you talking about? I asked._

 _"Tell them what you told me, about love, show them, why are you hiding behind some skeletons? Show your love," Percy looked more evil in the sunlight. My skeletons were getting close to Percy. My heart was pounding. He didn't say that to me._

 _"No, I won't"_

 _"Won't what? Tell them your feelings? If you won't I will," Percy smiled. He finally noticed the skeletons and shot them with water._

 _"Don't you dare," I glared. Inside, I was angry, scared, nervous, exactly what I felt when I faced Cupid. Jason was pale. Annabeth looked at Percy as if seeing him for the first time._

 _"I dare, Nico, I dare," He laughed. A horrible laugh. I wanted to hide._

 _"Everyone NICO IS GAY! He fell in love with me," Silence. Silence. Then the crowd started to laugh and jeer._

 _"No, no I don't like, I don't like you," I said over and over again. No. No. The world is shaking. It's over._

"Nico WAKE UP! What do you mean I don't like you, who do you like?" Hazel said shaking me. I sat up groggily. Nightmare. A really bad one. I took deep breaths. It didn't work, I kept on breathing faster and faster. Hazel looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Nightmare. A really bad one." I said panting.

"Nico, are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital? What happened?: Hazel asked. If only she knew, if only she knew. I shook my head.

"No Hazel, I'm fine, just need- need to walk. I need to speak to Annabeth, yes Annabeth," I said. Hazel nodded,

"Okay, Nico, Hope you feel better,"

"I hope so too Hazel," I said.

Time change.

I was starting to feel a little better. I kept telling myself. Percy wouldn't do that. He wouldn't. Why am I talking to Annabeth? I needed more information on dreams. Is this the future? No Nico No. Don't think about that. I don't want it to happen. I reached the Athena Cabin. I knocked. Annabeth popped her head out of the cabin.

"Annabeth, can I speak to you?" Annabeth nodded.

"So, since you are smart, can you tell me a little about dreams? Like do they tell the future and stuff like that," Annabeth pondered that.

"Well dreams, to a demigod, can tell the future, Nico are you alright?" My face has gone pale. Please no, please no.

"It's nothing, I had a disturbing dream, I wondered what that could mean?" Annabeth nodded.

"Well, in the mortal world, dreams show the worst possible outcome, or the thoughts that happen through the day, why are you asking Nico? Good. That is the worst possible outcome. Not the future I hope.

"Nico?" Annabeth asked me like how Hazel looked at me. I stirred.

"Um, just wondering, I kinda had a uh dream I mean nightmare," Annabeth nodded thoughtfully.

"Hmmm, well then good luck, in the upcoming battle," Annabeth whispered. "Beat seaweed brain for me would ya?" Annabeth smirked. "Always good to keep Percy on his toes." Annabeth winked and walked away.

Time change

Percy P.O.V

 _So, how was it with Annabeth?_ Yeah that was blackjack.

 _Sure it is boss, who am I? Porkie?_ Um, yeah. I was flying over CHB. Morning exercise you know.

 _Mmmhmm_ I was in this telepathic awkward conversation with blackjack about Annabeth and you know.

 _Sorry boss. I had to know. I mean the last time I saw you guys, you were eating each other's faces out._ I face palmed. See what I mean?

 _I don't understand boss._ Nevermind. I'm just practicing my water skills moving. Oh, I did it.

 _Congrats boss. Even if I look like I'm doing my business_ Sorry blackjack. There was a rumor about Nico and a nightmare. Inside, I felt bad for him. He lost his sister and he confessed his feelings. To me.

 _That's creepy. I feel bad for Nico._ Yeah. Hey look! Annabeth.

"Get down quietly I want to surprise her."

 _Okay boss, as long as you don't eat each other's face._ BlackJack!

 _Sorry Boss._ I landed quietly behind Annabeth. If it was even quiet. I quietly sneaked behind her and grabbed her and carried her onto blackjack.

"PUT ME DOWN NOW, PERCY!" Annabeth shrieked. Hey blackjack?

 _Yes boss?_ I'm going to hang Annabeth by your hooves, so you know she can get a good view over the ocean. Hold on her tight. DON"T LET GO!

 _Sure boss, why not? As long as you are not ea-_ BlackJack. Ouch.

 _Ooh, I mean ouch, boss got slapped._ Yeah I got slapped by Annabeth.

"Annabeth, hang on tight and never let go, you are going to be on a ride of your life time!" I grabbed her hand and made her hold on to blackjack.

"Seaweed brain stop whatever you- I kissed her.

 _Eww you're doing it again boss._ Way to mess it up BlackJack I thought.

"Okay, BlackJack let's do this," We flew up to to ocean. Annabeth screamed.

"Enjoy the view Annabeth,"

"Just another minute and I want to go back to the ground," You heard her BlackJack. In 1 min, let go of her, I'm going to jump off too.

 _Eating each other's faces makes people's brain go fuzzy or crazy! Got that in mind._ One minute later, BlackJack dropped Annabeth. Annabeth screamed. I jumped down with her. I saw two people surfing. I caught her and together we plunged into the ocean. I willed the ocean for a soft landing. And that was pretty much the 2nd best underwater kiss, _cough_ and a slap _cough_ of all time.

Time change

I stepped in a daze toward the arena. All I remembered that there was a lot of kissing, slapping. Annabeth said, to try my best, even if she thinks I'm going to loose. What a piece of sunshines she is. Anyway, I'm starting to ramble, lets skip to the battle.

Nico P.O.V

Time Change

The moment of truth if coming. Hazel says, that maybe I need to be more happy. Like getting a girlfriend? Winning? If I'm more happy probably, I won't have these nightmares. Oh, the battle is starting. I pulled out my stygian sword.

"Welcome again! As you may notice, I don't sound like Frank. Well I hope I sound like your supreme awesome commander Leo. Anyway, let's get on with today's battle! Death boy! Seaweed Brain!" Shoot. It's kinda like my dream. I stepped in the arena. Oh I forgot to tell you, I took some surfing lessons from Piper. So I could climb the water? Use the skeletons as a board?

"Blah blah blah, 32 battles left blah blah. If you are interested in the DJ role please contact me. Frank _sniffle_ quit. Go figure" Percy snickered on the other end. Annabeth glared at him. Hmm, wonder whats going on between those two.

"I have nothing else to say, so three two one, hot stuff!" Was that go? Leo looked like that was settled. Okay then, that was go. I spread my hands and skeletons clawed out of the ground. Percy summoned a wave. Bad bad bad. As long as Percy was in touch with water I could not win. I had to get him distracted so he lost concentration with water.

I whistled. Time to see if the surfing lessons payed off, well the basics. The skeleton morphed into a board. The other skeleton were after Percy, he was fending them off with riptide. I rode the wave to Percy. Percy was so shocked. I mean literally, his eyes were bulging out. He was so shocked or flabbergasted that all the water was gone. Poof, Gone. Wow. I mean ouch. I rolled out the way taking most of the impact on my legs. Leo was speechless. I mean his mouth was open so big. Hazel, was smilling. Annabeth winked and smiled at me giving me the thumbs up.

Frank fell of his chair. Piper was kissing Jason. But I could see the pride in her eyes. In other words I was happy. I was confident. I sensed I had the energy to summon one more wave of skeletons. One more and I would knock myself out unconscious. How could I tell. Don't ask. I don't know. Anyhow, Percy fended off the skeletons with his sword, I being the leader of the skeletons. Percy was tired enough. I less than half strengths. Okay, use your imagination, and your pew pew pew stuff. In the end I won. I can't tell you every single moment, but imagine I winning. Yeah. Hope you got that. ( **A/N I'm so tired to write in detail, just use your imagination)** Okay, fast forward to the present.

"And the winner is Nico! He put his sword at his throat blah blah," Leo announced. Hazel ran up to me and hugged me, I was the happiest boy on earth. Well, for that moment. Anyway. Happiness is the key to success.

End of Chapter 6

 **A/N *Yawn Well that was bad. Sorry, I'm in a rush to finish up the edited chapter and a chapter for today. It's really late. I'm not in a mood to do anything else. So, don't blame me. *yawn. Anyway, next battle is *looks at chart and starts banging head on table. Piper vs Hazel. Another hard battle to decide. Charmspeak or Mist? Review. Jokes?Quotes? Review. Review review review. Blah blah blah. Reviewing will make me happy. Happiness will lead to good chapters. Great now I'm rambling about reviewing. See? I better go to sleep and stop sounding like a little kid. Anyway, Have a nice day! I'm going to bed.**

 **Peace out,**

 **-Just Another Percabeth Fan.**


	7. Piper vs Hazel

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I had a party yesterday, so I couldn't update. Speaking of which, I have another party for Halloween, so I will either update early or late. Sorry.**

 **Thanks to:**

 **IheartHeroesofOlympus**

 **Anyway, my friend gave me this idea for the battle, Piper vs Hazel. I hope it is funny. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

Hazel P.O.V

 _Bleep, Wake up Hazel!_ Went my alarm clock. Hey, Hazel here. I'm currently in the Hades cabin. Nico, I think went to the underworld. Probably partying, I suppose. It is the crack of dawn, five hours from the battle, Piper against me. Argh! I cursed. I summoned in a bar of gold. Sorry, was a little agitated. Still, figuring out how to beat Piper. I hit my head on the table ten times.

"Um, Hazel? Are you okay?" Leo poked his head through the cabin.

"Go away Leo, I'm thinking," I said, my head still on the table.

"Then why are you banging your head on the table, it was like an earthquake out there!" Leo demanded.

"Urgh! Are you best friends with Piper?" I asked him.

"Yes, if you don't count the bruise she gave me,"

"Do you know Piper's weakness," Leo grinned.

"That, my friend, you got to ask Jason!" Leo chuckled. "I'm sure he will give you an explanation, from his point of view." Leo winked.

"Thanks Leo,"

Time change

"Um, well, I can't really say bad things about her, because she is my girlfriend and all, she will probably kill me," Jason stuttered.

"That's okay, it can be our little secret, if she finds out, you'll get more time with her," Jason stopped.

"That's a- Why didn't I think- Hazel you're a genius!" Jason exclaimed. Ahh, my friends, boys can be clueless.

"So," I prompted.

"Well, her eyes, you can stare at them all the time and still don't know what color they are. Don't look at me like that! It is-

"Jason"

"-distracting, I mean you can stare at her and-

"JASON!"

"-she can defeat you and you will still have no idea what colour her eyes are!"

"JASON!" I said very loudly.

"What?" Jason said irritably.

"Thank you on the speech,

"It wasn't a speech,"

"You sound just like Leo now, or maybe Percy,"

"Hey!"

"But, do you think I am attracted to her?" Woah Hazel woah. Jason was flushed with embarrassment.

"Um, s-sorry, I was r-rambling about her, can we just erase the memory from out head?" I smirked.

"That is probably useful information to Piper though, if I went to tell-

"NO!"

"Ahh, I see what Leo means." I said thoughtfully. Useless information about Piper. Dang it Hazel, now?

"Leo? LEO?" Jason put his head in his hands.

"Any more questions?" Jason's came muffled voice.

"Weakness?"

"Sorry, don't have any," My face drooped.

"Thanks Jason, I'm going to go now," Jason nodded.

Little did Hazel know, Frank was listening to their conversation, no not eavesdropping, Frank said he was curious.

Time change!

"This _gold bar pops up_ is _titanium pops up_ so _uranium pops up_ hard!" Silver pops up. I groaned. Then, if the gods were listening, someone knocked on the cabin. I walked over and opened the door. It was Nico.

"Hey Hazel, er Frank sent you this," He gave me a package.

"Thanks,"

"And um, I'm going to leave, just in case Frank shows, up," He said a little red.

"Nico!" Nico chuckled and left. I opened my gift. At first I was confused, to shock to happy and thankful. Inside were, earmuffs.

Piper P.O.V

Time change

Hello, Piper here. Just getting ready for the battle. For some reason, Hazel looks happy. Not a good sign. No, no, I'm fine with Hazel being happy, it's just she is too happy for my liking. Then there is Jason, he has this odd sort of look, hmm, like the look he always has when he stares at me. Yup, I caught him staring, like well a lot.

"Welcome demigods for yet again another battle," Leo announced. "Today we have, Beauty Queen and Frank's girlfriend! I have a feeling that today will be a good one, so keep your eyes peeled."

"Just a note, since the next battle is on Halloween, the arena will be covered, in ghosts, skeletons and spiders. Fake spiders that is. So, Annabeth, please don't freak," Leo said cheerfully. Annabeth groaned.

"And that my pals, is it, so let the battle BEGIN!" Leo shouted. Right away, I used my charmspeak while drawing out my dagger.

"Hazel- I charmspeaked. Suddenly, Hazel pulled out…her earmuffs. Earmuffs? EARMUFFS? I silently cursed. Great. Now I'm fighting a girl with earmuffs.

"H-

"Lalalala" Hazel sang.

"Ha-

"Lallallala I can't hear you," Hazel chanted.

"Haz-

"Lallallala

"HAZEL!" I charmspeaked.

"Happy birthday to you!" Hazel sang. To my left, someone laughed.

"Hazel take- Then the weirdest thing happened. Hazel gave a thumbs up to Leo. Then a stage popped up.

"Hazel what is going-

Hazel sang: ( **A/N I made this up)**

 _I'm so sorry Piper_

 _You may think I'm hyper_

 _But I have to sing_

 _Like a ding!_

Piper would be laughing if she wasn't this weirded out.

 _This is the only way to beat you_

 _Is to sing with my heart!_

 _Chorus_

 _La la la dee dee_

 _Sing with me!_

 _Dance_

 _Dance_

 _La la la la la la la la la HEY!_

 _*End of Chorus_

 _So, Piper_

 _Ya like my song?_

 _It made everyone dance_

 _Look around!_

I looked. Nico was dancing with his skeletons. I cracked a smile. Annabeth and Percy, well they were singing opera? I couldn't tell. Everyone else was dancing too. Then I looked at Leo and I burst out laughing. He was trying to slow dance with Calypso. The problem is, that this was a fast song and he didn't know how to dance!

 _Now dance like_

 _You're on fire_

 _Because this is a one timer_

 _Ohh ohh ahh_

 _La la la la la_

 _Sing with me!_

 _Dance_

 _Dance_

 _La la la la la la la la la la la la la HEY!_

 _Rap music plays_

 _Percy and Annabeth_

 _Look at them_

 _Having fun_

 _Not singing_

 _Not dancing_

 _Love_

 _Love_

 _Love!_

 _Yeah Leo!_

 _Yeah Leo!_

 _Shake it!_

 _Shake it!_

 _Watch Nico_

 _Dance_

 _Dance_

 _Like him!_

 _Lalala_

 _Cmon!_

 _Let me hear you scream!_

Ouch! There go my ears.

 _Nanannananananana_

 _Hey!_

 _Dance (dance}_

 _Dance {dance}_

 _Shake your booty off!_

 _*slow music plays_

 _Now Piiiiiiipppppeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrr_

 _Everyday you learn something_

 _Liiiiiiiikkkkkkkeeeeeeeee!_

 _I want to say_

Suddenly the world shifted. I felt like puking. My back was at the wall. Hazel's sword was at my throat.

"Good gameeeeeeeee!" Hazel sang finishing the song.

"Uhh" Hazel laughed.

"Like my singing?"

"You're saying everything wasn't real?" Hazel laughed.

"No, but it was funny watching you stare at things," My face burned.

"Oh gods," Hazel removed her sword. I scanned my surroundings. Leo was the first to recover from his shock.

"And after that very confusing battle, I'm going to remind you of the standings, before I puke;

1st: Nico 2w 0 l

2nd Percy 1w 1l

2nd Hazel 1w 1l

4th Annabeth 1w 0l

4th Jason 1 w 0l

6th Leo 0w 1 L

6th Frank 0w 1L

8th Piper 0w 2L

Until next time folks, Leo is out!"

End of chapter 7?

Preview of chapter 8

"I bet 10 drachmas that Percy is going to drool the most, I mean if he can drool in his sleep, then he will drool over me" -Annabeth

"I bet 10 drachmas on Jason that he is going to drool more than Percy," –Piper

"I bet Frank is going to drool. 5 drachmas," –Hazel

The girls are betting on Halloween. While the boys are dressing up, the girls are dressing up pretty, not normal pretty, the pretty that makes your jaw drop. Oh and how can we forget? Halloween and Jason vs Annabeth. That is in chapter 8!

 **A/N There it is my friends. Pretty short chapter. 1400 words. The song sucked, I'm sure of that.**

 **Review:**

 **If you like it**

 **Hate it**

 **Annabeth vs Jason?**

 **Who is going to drool the most?**

 **Suggestion**

 **Jokes? Quotes?**

 **Big shout out to IHeartHeroesOfOlympus. Good reader. Review almost every chapter. (#) for you.**

 **The next chapter will be Halloweeny.**

 **Can we reach 20 reviews?**

 **Until next time**

 **-Just another Percabeth Fan**


	8. Jason vs Annabeth

**A/N Yeah, sorry for the late update. I was planning to upload this on Halloween as a special. But, my computer broke down, so today November 1** **st** **, is when I got the computer fixed. This is a special story and much longer. Today's shout outs are:**

 **IHeartHeroesOfOlympus- Thanks for the suggestion, keep reviewing!**

 **Alexis: Thanks!**

 **Anyway, today's battle is: Jason vs Annabeth!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

 **Here is chapter 8**

Piper P.O.V

"Oooooooo, Happy early Halloween! Just two hours away!" Leo said in his best "creepy voice".

"Shut up Leo," I shouted.

"Happy Halloween to you too," I sighed. I was in a "sleepover/party" with Annabeth and Hazel. You know, the party before Halloween, then I would go back to my cabin to go to sleep.

"So, girls, I have this idea," Annabeth smiled innocently. Uh oh.

"Since tomorrow is Halloween, and on Halloween, we usually party, I think we should invite the boys over for a Halloween party!" I sighed a relief. Not too bad.

"But, I think we should spice things up," I shouldn't have sighed in relief.

"Since, on Halloween we dress up, and I'm sure the boys are going to dress up, I say we are going to dress up too." I didn't sigh, because I knew that would make it worse.

"But, we should have a bet," Annabeth continued.

"What kind of bet?" Hazel asked.

"A bet, that involves drachmas, who can make their boyfriend drool the most," Annabeth finished dramatically. Cue the dun dun dun!

"So," I asked.

"So, tomorrow, at the party, we will dress up, you know nicely, because that's how boys drool. Anyway, we will video tape and watch it on the camera and whoever drools the most wins, and we cash in the bets!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"So, who wants to bet?"

"I will," Hazel raised her hand nervously. "Um, since Frank normally doesn't drool, I bet 5 drachmas that I can make Frank drool,"

I nodded. "Okay, I bet 10 drachmas that Jason will drool the most,"

Annabeth smirked. "If Percy can drool in his sleep, then, he will definitely drool the most, I bet 10 drachmas," We sealed the deal with a shake of the hand.

"See you tomorrow, ladies," Annabeth winked and we returned to our cabins.

Time change

Percy P.O.V

1h before the battle

"What are you going to be Nico?"

"I'm going to be a disco skeleton," Nico responded.

"And you Jason?" I already knew the answer, but I still asked.

"Superman and I'm going to wear it to the battle!" I high-fived him.

"Nice!"

"Frank?"

"An elephant," I laughed.

"Couldn't you turn into an elephant?"

"Yeah, but I want to try,"

"Leo?"

"Supreme awesome commander, your average bad boy,"

"Uh should I be nervous?

"Nah,"

"I'm going to become a merman. Seamen?" I concluded.

"Cool," The boys chorused.

"So, the girls are hosting a party, nervous?" I spluttered.

"Nah," That was Nico

"Maybe," Jason.

"Dunno," Frank.

"Fishy ehh? Sorry bad pun," I said.

"Maybe, but what could go wrong on Halloween?" If only I knew, how wrong Jason was.

Time Change

Jason P.O.V

"Welcome demigods" Leo coughed. "Sorry, that was getting old, how many times did I say that? 7? You know what? Let's be silent us we admire the work of our demigod friends,"

I was wearing my superman costume. I looked around. Wow. The Hecate kids and demigods alike have really made this arena "creepy". The walls were covered in cobwebs. A spider was crawling across. And when I mean by spider, I mean a huge spider. Probably the Hecate kids made it come to life. There were ghosts floating. A dancing skeleton. Probably Nico. The only thing that ruined it was, that it was day.

We didn't do it in the night, because most of us wanted a party, so Chiron made an exception and allowed "sleepovers". I noticed when he made that announcement he was mostly looking at the couples. I wonder why.

"Ahh, lets also give a round of applause to the Athena kids! For not freaking out!" Leo remarked. "And now, let today's battle begin!"

I flew.

"WAIT, wait!" Leo shouted frantically. "Today's contestant is Jason who can fly, so watch out! And Annabeth who is pretty damn smart." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Yeah Leo, we are blind, we can't see who is flying and who is not," I replied.

Continuing, before we were interrupted, I flew into the air. I flipped my coin, heads. Great. Short weapon. I sighed. Annabeth was circling underneath me. What did I say earlier? Yeah, the weather ruined the Halloween setting. Time to change it up.

I raised my sword into the air. Thunder boomed. Lightning struck the earth. BOOM! Dust went flying everywhere. I looked at the damage I had done.

 _Wow_ I thought. Pretty good, but where was Annabeth? I flew to the ground and stumbled. Then a sudden thought struck me and I had the urge to smile.

 _Summoning two lightning bolts is a once in a lifetime moment._ Man, Jason, you're becoming just like Leo. Suddenly I went flying through the air. I was too surprised to summon any wind. I groaned. I went smashing into the rocks that got blasted apart when I summoned lightning. I got up painfully and slowly. I did the smartest move. I said

"Ow," Yeah. After getting thrown across the arena, smashing into rocks, blood dripping from my face, I said "ow". Really smart, I know.

Suddenly the air shimmered in front of me. Someone grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me up, then threw me across the arena. That someone was Annabeth. She was holding her Yankees cap. Did I mention I got thrown onto the floor and got hurt again? I turned my head towards Annabeth. I was about to ask how she survived the blast. But, her face was also bleeding, there was a cut on her forehead.

I think we achieved the most brutalist battle yet. _Thanks Captain Obvious_ My other side said. Annabeth trotted closer to me with her sword in her hand. Probably to knock me out or a sword under my throat. I decided I would rather have choice 2 then 1 mostly because I'm getting tired of getting knocked out.

I figured, better use my last strength since I already lost. _I never knew you were also Captain Sunshine_ my other side said. Shut up I told my other side.

I lunged at Annabeth. She easily blocked and attacked. I deflected it and advanced. Annabeth with her sword was guarding her chest. I swiped her legs hoping to keep her unbalanced. She detected the move and jabbed me in the chest with the flat of the blade. I quickly leaped backwards.

I decided to feint. I feinted at her head, then quickly thrusted the flat of the blade at her chest knocking her back. I quickly advanced. But, I was tiring. Annabeth lunged. I raised my sword to block. But she feinted and hit my knee causing me to fall to the ground. I mentally groaned as that is how much pain I was in.

Annabeth calmly took my weapon and her sword right under my throat. _Told you choice 2 would happen._ Instantly, the crowd roared and I knew I lost.

I sighed. Piper came running over to me and fed me ambrosia. Percy did the same to Annabeth. Instantly I felt better. Piper kissed my forehead.

"Sparky, you better get ready, you know for the party," Piper winked. "You will have so much fun," And like that, she left. I'm pretty sure her definition of fun wasn't my kind of fun.

Time change

Annabeth P.O.V

It is right now 8pm. The boys are almost here. Nico didn't come. I asked Leo, for a camera on our head, he gave it to us. I was wearing a grey dress. I asked the Aphrodite cabin, when Piper wasn't there, for a makeover for Percy. They took me in excitedly. My eyes were popping out; my lips were colored. I looked beautiful.

Now let's talk about Piper. She was wearing a lush gold dress, that was kind of low. Her makeup was gorgeous. I wonder if she asked Aphrodite for help… In other words, Jason's jaw is going to drop so low, he probably has to go to the infirmary for surgery.

Hazel, was wearing a black dress. Her makeup was done perfectly. I grew worried that we had to pay Hazel, 5 drachmas, Frank will defiantly drool.

"You remember the bet girls?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Piper was also wearing a camera. Hazel nodded.

"So, how should we play this?" I wondered.

"Catwalk style? Like one at a time?" Piper advised.

"Sounds cool," I commented. "So who wants to open the door?"

"I will," Hazel raised her hand.

"Cool,"

"Can I go second?" Piper requested.

"Sure, that means I will go last," I smiled with a hint of mischief. I clapped my hands.

"Alright ladies, let get this plan into action!"

 _Ding dong!_ Woo! They're here. Hazel walked to the door and opened it. Leo came in first. He was looking… what's the word? Um, it will make girls swoon for him. Leo looked at Hazel.

"You look, nice," Leo commented. Hazel smiled. Frank came in. He was an elephant. I had to stifle my laugh.

"Hello Frank," Frank was gawking. _1, 2, 3, 4_ I kept on counting. Finally, I saw with the corner of my eye, a teensy tiny bit of drool. Hazel smiled in triumph. Hazel closed Frank's mouth and wiped the drool off his face. Hazel gazed at us and winked. _Well, looks like Hazel is 10 drachmas richer._

"Um, uh, wow," Frank stammered. Hazel laughed. Then I noticed Percy and Jason just walked in. Jason was superman and Percy was a mermai- sorry merman. Leo, was snickering and told the tale to them, soon everyone was laughing. Frank was cherry red.

"Come, Annabeth and Piper are waiting," Hazel ordered.

"Yes mamm," All the boys but Frank said. They walked into the main part of the Athena cabin. Yeah, I told everyone they could go anywhere. I also prayed to my mom, that she won't blast people for entering the cabin and sleeping in it. Anyway, zoning out there, Piper walked and greeted the boys. Once again, Jason was staring at her and was drooling more badly then Frank.

I decided to make my move. I walked in. Now Percy was staring at me. Drooling too. Oooh, this was going to be close. I waited a little longer. I smirked, and nodded to Piper. Piper and I stopped recording.

"Okay, Percy, I think you should close your mouth, you were drooling like crazy," Percy blushed. "You need some water? Because I'm pretty sure you lost a lot of water from drooling,"

"You too Jason," Piper smirked.

"It's just that…" Percy protested.

"I don't look this pretty often?" I pretending to be hurt. Percy frantically shook his head.

"No, no it's just that, that, um"

"Do you need English Lessons Seaweed Brain?" I joked.

"No, no not when I already have a wise girl like you," He started to move in when Leo coughed.

"Uh guys, sorry to interrupt your whole make out session, but we don't want to watch you guys kiss for like an hour," Leo chuckled nervously.

"Uh, sorry," Percy seemed to be asking himself.

Time change

I excused myself to go outside with Piper and Hazel. Time to see who won the bets.

"Well, Hazel you won, since you made Frank drool, so here," I handed Hazel 5 drachmas. So did Piper.

"Now, the test, who drooled the most, Percy or Jason," We watched the replay. We watched it again. And again. It was that close. They drooled the same. We soon agreed that neither of us won, so I lost the bet. Who ended up with the most drachmas after that? Hazel.

I was so going to pay Seaweed Brain for not drooling more than Jason. I ran into the cabin.

"Where are you going?" Piper asked me.

"To punch the chocolate fudge out of Percy,"

End of Chapter 8.

 **A/N So, how was it? That was around 2100 words. I lied that isn't long. How was your Halloween? Sorry, about the bad description about how the girls look. I don't normally describe girls, well because I'm a girl and I don't drool over girls.**

 **The next battle and the final battle of round 2 is:**

 **Leo vs Frank. Who and how do you want them to win? Review/PM**

 **Which also means that there will be no DJ/commentator**

 **Who do you want it to be? Review/PM**

 **Any suggestions?**

 **How was Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard?**

 **That's pretty much it.**

 **Have a nice day**

 **-Just Another Percabeth Fan**


	9. Leo vs Frank

**A/N OMG OMG OMG! Woo! Okay, I'm calm. *takes deep breath**

 **Thank you, thank you for all those who made my story come this far.**

 **Yup, that's all you people who viewed, reviewed, favorited and followed.**

 **We are one quarter done of this story.**

 **Before you read on about everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed, stop reading, stand up and give a round of applause.**

 **Done? Okay, let's give some shout outs from the first person to the last.**

 **Reviews:**

 **LimeLovesPotter- 1** **st** **reviewer Thanks for being the first person to review!**

 **Random Person- Thanks for reviewing- reviewed once**

 **Luna- Thanks for reviewing –reviewed once**

 **Guest- Thanks for reviewing- reviewed once**

 **IHeartHeroesOfOlympus-reviewed 5 times! 5! Thank you for reviewing and sticking with me and my horrible writing!**

 **Guest- reviewed once Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Guest- reviewed once Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Guest- reviewed once Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Guest- reviewed once Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Guest1767- reviewed once Thanks, I'll update once a week!**

 **Alexis- reviewed 4 times! Almost there! Thanks for reviewing and making my day**

 **.Girl15- reviewed once Thanks,**

 **EeveeCat1248- Thanks for the suggestion! –reviewed once**

 **Guest- reviewed once Thanks! I'll keep that in mind**

 **Guest: Thanks…But It's two against one so maybe next time…**

 **That's the reviews, a lot of guest…**

 **Followers:**

 **LimeLovesPotter- First follower**

 **Smartgirlsan- Thanks**

 **IHeartHeroesOfOlympus- Woo!**

 **PillsBuryDB11- Thanks!**

 **Eeveecat1248- Thanks!**

 **Iceberg14- Thanks!**

 **Wise. Fan. Girl15- Thanks!**

 **Ngsie- Thanks!**

 **Elizabethmota62- Thanks!**

 **Owliang- Thanks!**

 **Favorited:**

 **PillsBuryDB11- First favorited, (Does that even make sense?)**

 **Archimondes- Thanks!**

 **.Girl15- Thanks, for reviewing , following, and for favoring my story!**

 **Owliang- Thanks**

 **Seaweedbrain580- Thanks!**

 **Phew! That's it! ¼ done, and that's a lot of people, well to me.**

 **What's today's chapter? Chapter 9, Leo vs Frank!**

 **Disclaimer: No, I'm not Rick Riordan in disguise.**

Leo P.O.V

I was still laughing at last night's event. It was simply hilarious. I'm sitting on a chair at my stall. I'm selling chef Leo's taco before the battle.

You know what? Stop complaining and I will tell you the story. Sheesh!

 _It all started 12 hours ago on a cold spoooookey night. There were 7 friends. They wanted to hear a good spooky story, Owls for flying._ You know what, let's get to the story.

 _"Leo, tell Percy and all the other boys that the girls and I are going to take a walk, we'll come back soon," Annabeth told me._

 _"Don't go out for too long, you don't want to be eaten by ghosts!" I did my best ghost face. Annabeth rolled her eyes._

 _"Yeah, if that happens I'll let you know," Annabeth replied. She left the cabin._

 _5 minutes late, Percy and the other boys came back from the showers. Percy scanned the cabin._

 _"Where's Annabeth?"_

 _"Took a walk with the other ladies. I warned her if she took too long she probably will be eaten by ghosts!" I told them._

 _"How long did they leave for?"_

 _"Probably long enough for the ghosts to capture them," I replied spookily. Percy snorted._

 _"If Annabeth can fight giants, then she can probably stab a ghost," I pondered that._

 _"Maybe, but if she did stab the ghost… what will the ghost say to the other ghost?" I asked._

 _"Wait, there are multiple ghosts?" Jason blurted._

 _"That's not important Jason," Frank grunted._

 _"No!" I sighed dramatically. "I got a booo booo," I cracked up._

 _Jason face palmed. Frank looked like he was about to punch me. Percy, I could see his lips trying not to curve._

 _"Very funny Leo," Frank muttered. I beamed._

 _"Thanks!" Frank shook his head._

 _"What's funny?" A voice boomed. Annabeth._

 _"Uh, Leo told err joke and-_

 _"That's not important!" Annabeth shrieked. Percy looked aghast._

 _"Annabeth, calm down!" Percy said in a soothing tone. Bad move._

 _"YOU!" Annabeth yelled. She starting punching every inch of his body she could reach. All we could do was watch with open eyes and shocked faces. Piper and Hazel came running in. Piper tried to calm Annabeth down._

 _"YOU, PERCY! YOU!"_

 _"ANNABETH, I'm sorry, OW! Did- OW! I'm sorry for stealing your OW book!" Percy winced in pain._

 _"YOU DID WHAT?" Percy opened his mouth in protest._

 _"NEVER MIND! You made me lose a bet and-_

 _"Wait what? You betted on us?" Jason interrupted._

 _"Yeah we did," Piper said. She then said in charmspeak. "Annabeth calm down, calm you gave a good beat down to Percy already," Annabeth calmed down. Her fiery grey eyes seemed to calm a little._

 _"We need to explain everything to them," Piper said in a soothing tone. Annabeth huffed._

 _"Fine, but after, I want to continue with him," She nodded towards Percy._

 _"That's fine, do whatever you want with him,"_

 _"Hey!" Percy protested._

 _"Uh, hey guys, sorry to interrupt your little friendly meeting, but I really want to hear the story," I broke in. All the girls looked at me._

 _"Fine, but no interrupting!" Piper said._

 _"Okay, so yesterday, before the battle Superman against Annabeth, we girls meet up. Annabeth made a bet with us. Who can drool the most? Me and Annabeth-_

 _"Annabeth and I," Annabeth corrected._

 _"Me and Annabeth," Piper continued a little louder. "Betted 10 drachmas that, well for Annabeth's deal, Annabeth can make Percy drool the most. I betted that Jason will drool the most. Hazel betted that she can make Frank drool, for 5 drachmas."_

 _"You WHAT?" Percy interrupted._

 _"Ahem, what did I say about not interrupting?" Piper scowled._

 _"Sorry,"_

 _"Percy, she said not to interrupt!" I chided._

 _"I didn't!"_

 _"You just did,"_

 _"Well so did you,"_

 _"Boys, forget I said anything," Piper commanded. "As you guys saw; we have cameras on our head. We were videotaping every moment. Frank drooled, we gave 5 drachmas to Hazel each. Then, Percy and Jason drooled, like a lot." Percy and Jason blushed._

 _"We took a walk-_

 _"Luckily, you guys survived the ghosts, or else you wouldn't live to tell the tale,"_

 _"WE TOOK A WALK, and reviewed the replays. We watched it twice, three, four, five times. Probably more. We still couldn't figure out who drooled the most. In the end, we decided that they both drooled the most. So that means that we pay each other 10 drachmas. Annabeth got angry, well because Percy could have drooled just one tiny drop of drool." Piper concluded._

 _"Yeah, Seaweed Brain, just one drool you could have made me won, but no. So I came running into the cabin to beat the ****_ sorry the language here probably will bleed your ears. _Out of you." Annabeth finished. What were Percy, Jason and Frank's reaction? Pure shock._

 _The silence was overwhelming. Finally, I gave in and starting cracking up until my sides hurt. Then, soon everyone was laughing and blah blah blah._ Okay, fast forward to the interesting part.

 _The part where I ask Annabeth a question. NO! NO! I'm not proposing._

 _"Annabeth?" I tapped her shoulder._

 _"Yes Leo?"_

 _"Uh, do you want be the commentator?" I asked quickly._

 _"Sure?" Annabeth added as an afterthought. "If you decide to prank me, you will get the same treatment as Percy." I gulped._

 _"Yes mamm,"  
_ That is the important parts of last night.

"Leo," I jumped. I turned and saw a familiar looking centaur.

"Yes, Chiron?" Chiron handed me a letter. I took it.

"Read this letter after today's battle. Read it to everyone," I nodded.

"Yes I will," Chiron winked and said.

"Don't get too mad, it's…for the best, yeah the best," And like that Chiron galloped away.

Time change

(Still Leo P.O.V, yeah this chapter is all in Leo P.O.V)

"Welcome all you demigods here to the 8th battle! That means, 35-8= 27 battles left!" Urgh, great math. Annabeth continued.

"On your left, is Frank!" Frank stepped forward. "He has lost 100% of his battles, or should I say battle,"

"Annabeth! You can stop with the grammar lessons!" She glared at me.

"To the right of the arena is our _bad boy_ Leo," I grinned and waved to the crowd. "Did you know his flames is 1950 degrees Celsius?

To save myself from being bored to death a took a massive hammer out. Frank's eyes widened.

"And, that my friends is a huge-

"Can you start the battle?" Annabeth scowled.

"Fine yes, let the battle begin!" I quickly willed my hands to burst into flames. I shot them at Frank. Frank's eyes widened in fear and turned into… a weasel? Weasel Frank slithered, crawled? Crawled around. Ahh, I forgot to tell you, that we fixed the arena after yesterday's blast.

I shot fire. The fire formed a circle around the arena. Weasel Frank turned back into human and started patting the fire on his clothes. Oops.

"Sorry?" Frank's shirt has burned. There was a hole right in the middle of his shirt. Poor Hazel. Really poor Hazel.

I lunged at human Frank. Frank sidestepped and I was face to face with a lion.

"ROOOOAAARRR!" roared Lion Frank.

"Good boy,"

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!" My hair danced around my face. Do I have time to build a cage? My hands flew from my-ouch! I got slapped my Lion Frank. Wasn't paying attention. I rolled to the other side of the arena. I took out a bandage and some breath mints. Always good to fight with good breath. I put the bandage on my face and took some breath mints.

Well, I decided not to build a cage and go out Leo-style! That means, fight fight and fight!

"Come out Frank, where ever you are…This is not hide and seek…" I drew my hammer.

"Uncle Leo is coming," Suddenly Frank came flying at me. I waited for the blow but it never came. I looked and I saw myself shooting a flame shield. Frank was stumbling back clutching his arm. I dragged my hammer and pushed him down so that my sword was at his throat. Okay, now sing your favourite song. That's how long the sword was at his throat. Then I carefully removed my hammer. Ta da! That's how you win a match my friends. Make a flame shield when your enemy is advancing. Sorry? Right, if you don't have fire powers go out Leo style!

Anyway, I almost forgot about the letter when the crowd was roaring.

"Wait, Chiron has a letter and he asked me to read it to you," Now, I wish I had never read that letter. Just to let you know, as I read the letter, horror crept up to my face and pretty much everyone else's. I even admit I puked after I read it.

"Dear demigods,

I give permission to all demigods to take a mandatory sex-ed lesson with the Aphrodite Cabin. Piper, I'm now speaking to you. You have my permission to teach this class. The reason why I'm doing this is because some of you are getting older and may need a little help with dating. I'm informing you that this class will start tomorrow and will end in 8 classes. This will discuss the relationships of the gods.

With best wishes,

Chiron

 **A/N That's the ¼ of the series chapter. I'm in a mad rush to finish this for today. Sorry, for all the grammar mistakes.**

 **Next battle is**

 **Percy vs Hazel? Review**

 **Suggestions? Review**

 **Sorry guys I really gtg, the next chapter will be up next week**

 **-Just another Percabeth Fan**


	10. Percy vs Hazel

**A/N Hello Guys! Thank you for all those who are reading this far, I forgot to tell you that in the last chapter. Since remembrance day just passes (Wednesday) let's take some time and remember all the characters who have passed in the PjatO and HOO series.**

 **Maria di Angelo**

 **Laura Jackson**

 **Jim Jackson**

 **Rich Jackson**

 **The oracle's host**

 **Grover's Uncle Ferdinand**

 **Beryl Grace**

 **Esperanza Valdez**

 **Marie Levesque**

 **Hazel Levesque (Brought back to life, but still died)**

 **Sammy Valdez**

 **All children of Athena looking for the Athena Parthenos**

 **Cottus**

 **Gyges**

 **Satyrs looking for Pan**

 **Gabe Ugliano**

 **Bianca di Angelo (** **she died bravely)**

 **Zoe Nightshade (Think about her for 10 sec or more)**

 **Pan**

 **Lee Fletcher**

 **Castor**

 **Daedalus**

 **Many demigods that fought during the Battle of the Labyrinth**

 **Charles Beckendorf (- Remember him)**

 **Michael Yew**

 **Leneus**

 **Silena Beauregard (She died fighting the drakon)**

 **Ethan Nakamura**

 **Luke Castellan (The hero who stopped Kronos)**

 **Every Nature spirits, Nymphs and everyone who died in the battle of Manhattan**

 **Festus**

 **Gwen**

 **Roman campers**

 **Grandma Zhang (Maybe)**

 **Halcyon Green**

 **Scipio**

 **Bryce Lawrence**

 **Octavian**

 **Kinzie**

 **Phoebe**

 **Naomi**

 **Celyn**

 **Leo Valdez (He came back to life later)**

 **Hunters and Amazons**

 **Demigods alike in the war against Gaea**

 **Bob**

 **Damason**

 **Now take 20 secs to remember everything that died during the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus series.**

 **I just realized that already this is 4 pages… Great now my story is going to be like going to be 16 pages.**

 **This is just to remember them; this is not going to be a sad story… so don't be in that mood.**

 **Let's just get to today's shout outs.**

 **KoolKat0207**

 **Alexis: Guys you got competition!**

 **Eeveecat1248- Sorry… XD**

 **I like to laugh**

 **Grennaforever 3**

 **There is also an important A/N after the story…**

 **Ahh and there we have it…**

 **Warning: This story may be boring or plain horrible. Hopefully Percy can keep the flames away.**

 **Today's battle is Percy vs Hazel**

 **Disclaimer: See previous chapters**

 **Percy P.O.V**

Today was the first day of sex-ed lessons. Piper wanted to do cabin by cabin to make it easier. She said to start with the big three. Nico, Jason, Hazel and I. Hazel, I noticed was looking a little uncomfortable. I can't blame her; she was going to get introduced to all these relationships that she doesn't want to learn. She also will learn about relationships and stuff.

"Welcome! You are going to learn stuff from me, I would like to be addressed Piper, not Ms. Piper, not Mclean, Piper." I snickered.

"One day you will be known as Mrs. Grace," Piper blushed.

"Since Percy made that comment, we will talk about your relationship first Percy," Oh Zeus. Now it was Jason and Nico's turn to laugh. Piper began drawing out the family tree of the gods.

"You are the son of Poseidon. Poseidon is the brother of Zeus. Annabeth is the daughter of Athena who is the daughter of Zeus." Oh no, I see where she is going.

"Technically you and Athena are cousins. So that means you are dating your niece? And Annabeth is dating her uncle…" My mouth was literally hanging open. Great now, I can never get that image out of my mind. Dating my niece.

"Jason, your turn," Piper winked. "Zeus or Jupiter is the grandson of Ouronus. Aphrodite is the daughter of Ouronus. Technically. So that means that you are dating your great cousin? Great aunt? I don't know it is too complicated." I glanced at Jason. He looked deathly pale. I thought he was going to puke.

"Hazel, it's your turn now," Hazel looked like she would rather fight monsters than suffer from this talk.

"Hades is the brother of Zeus. Mars is the son of Jupiter. So, what I'm saying is it is the same situation as Percy and Annabeth. You are dating like your nephew? And Frank is dating his aunt." This time Hazel excused herself outside. I couldn't blame her. This is just plain gross.

"Nico, I see you are single," Nico blushed. "Here are your choices if you want to date,"

"DON'T date someone from the Hades cabin, you are technically dating your sister or um brother if you decide to date a boy…."

"Moving on, if you date someone from the big three blah blah blah blah, blah, blah times 1000, blah Next we are going to talk about the rules of dating." Zzzz, sorry dosed off there. I realized Hazel walked in right now. Just in time to learn about relationships! Lucky her!

"Rule number one, Chiron wants no make out sessions in closets," We all blushed but Nico. All Styx, I was about to suggest that to Annabeth!

"Rule number two: Percy, no making out at the bottom of the ocean or lake,"

"Oh come on! It's not like I'm going to do that" I lied. Piper raised an eyebrow. Never mind, I was planning to that.

"Rule number three, you may only make out where ever you want only if it is special occasions. Like if it is like the fourth of July or something."

"Rule number four, if you decide to play in your bed, wink wink, it is fine as long as you don't overdo it, and don't get the girl pregnant, like in a week," Better remember rule number four.

"Rule number 5, PDA is okay as long as it is not kissing every day and it is overdone. Remember there are campers here that are as young as 7 years old. They may think that you guys are chewing your faces out," That suspiciously reminded me of blackjack.

"I think that is it, Chiron would like to say anything is fine as long as the girls won't have big bellies in the next few months," Chiron knows how to make us blush. That's for sure. Piper, looking weirded out and said,

"So, that was an interesting talk, lunch?"

"No thanks, I will probably puke it out," I replied truthfully.

Time Change

After that really useful talk with Piper, I decided to hang out with my bro Leo.

"So, Percy, want to bet?"

"How much?"

"5 drachmas and a hamburger"

"Fair enough, what's the bet?"

"Who's pick up line works better,"

"WHAT? I whispered quietly. Ha, I used a… what did my girlfriend say it was…yes an oxymoron.

"Hey bro, a deal is a deal and you can use the pickup line on me!" Leo said excitedly.

"Fine," I gave up.

"Okay, I'm going to pretend to be Annabeth," Leo pulled out a fake wig from his belt. He put it on.

"Okay, Seaweed Brain," Leo said in a voice that is not even close to Annabeth. I glared at him.

"You don't sound like Annabeth," Leo shrugged.

"I'm not a photographer. But I can picture you and I together."

"That's nice, but I don't feel attracted to you at all! Maybe because we are the same sex?" Leo continued in a very high pitch voice. I face palmed.

"Now honey, don't keep hurting you head, it makes you look bad," I glared at him. Leo took of the wig and returned to his regular self.

"Okay my turn," Leo said.

"Does your left eye hurt? Because you've been looking right all day," Leo grinned.

"Good huh?"

"I guess, but how are we going to play this out?"

"After your battle today, we are going to meet them and we are going to use our pickup lines and see who is more attracted," Leo stuck his hand out. And I shook it.

Today is going to be an interesting day.

Hazel P.O.V

Hello. I'm here. Thank you Chiron and Piper for making my day extra special. See the sarcasm? I can't even look at Frank. I probably will either laugh or puke looking at Frank. NO! Not because he is ugly…because I still can't get over the fact that I'm dating my nephew. And kissing him too.

Oh gods. I just realized I'm technically fighting my cousin. I should be like 80 years older than him.

Now let's talk about making out in closets…

Wait, on second thought let's not talk about making out in closets. I just had a weird image of opening a closet door only to find Percy and Annabeth in a make out session. Gross!

"Sup dudes! Yeah, see that? New intro! Today marks the first battle of round 3!" Leo stated excitedly.

"Yup, almost there. Kind of. Not really. Anyway, tomorrow's battle is Piper against Nico…Wonder what is goings to happen. Hey, don't fall asleep, guys, I can see you. Today's battle is Percy, water boy and Hazel the, the, uh, Frank's girlfriend!" Leo saved himself.

No Leo! I groaned out loud. He just stuffed the memory of dating my nephew back into my head. There goes the memory of Percy and Annabeth sitting in a tree.

"Oooh, Hazel looks like she is going to be sick! Maybe, we can get some medicine for her,"

"Or maybe Leo can shut up, then she will be better," Frank yelled.

"Ouch, there goes Zhang, maybe I should just start the battle," Leo pulled a big red button that said "Do NOT press," My eyes widened.

"Let me guess, you are going to press that,"

"Right you are Hazel!" Leo pressed the button. Then a loud beeeeeeep rang over camp half blood. For a second I thought someone swear, then I realized that was signaling the battle to begin.

Right away I was drowned in water. I sighed. What was I expecting? Flowers? I chided myself for that thought. I drew my spatha.

Would the mist work now? As I thought that I got drowned in water again. Percy was headed towards me with Riptide. I quickly rolled as he came slashing at me.

A sudden memory popped into my head. Annabeth told me that Percy liked cookies. Blue cookies in particular. Wouldn't it be funny if I tricked him and make the crowd throw blue cookies at him?

Ouch! The sight of blood made me dizzy. I wobbled out of the way as Percy came slashing again. Percy just slashed at my foot as I was explaining my sudden thought.

I quickly deflected, sidestepped, blocked rolled and jabbed at Percy. Percy on the other hand, slashed, jabbed, slashed with the flat of the blade kicked then blocked.

I closed my eyes and imagined him hitting me with the flat of the blade. Then the crowd would throw blue cookies at him! I opened my eyes just in time to see a certain blade come colliding into my stomach knocking me flat on my back. I hope the mist got summoned.

Percy P.O.V

As Hazel closed her eyes, I came advancing and lunged at Hazel knocking her flat on her back. Immediately, all around fans started to throw cookies. Wait blue cookies? Since when did they have blue cookies? I decided this was a trick of the mist. But those cookies, so soft so delicious. _No Percy, that's the mist!_ So soft, tasty. _Fine take one!_

I took a cookie. Then, I decided to end the trick of the mist. I summoned the water, with the cookie in my hand. The water carried Hazel, who had blood dripping from her leg. I quickly went over to her and made an air bubble, so when she got in the water she was able to breathe.

"Up up up demigods! Lose some weight, because the demigods are on the move, come on sing with me! 99 bottles of nectar on the wall. 99 bottles of nectar! Take one down, pass It around, 98 bottles of nectar on the wall! 98 bottles of…" Leo sang.

I sighed. Demigods were now joining in. I wonder if Annabeth was singing too. That thought made me smile. I splashed into the ocean. Hazel shook herself out of her stupor. She realized she was in the canoe lake. Her eyes widened in fear as she realized I was in my home territory.

My home territory. The water. Too bad it wasn't the ocean, I would have called the fish and the animals to surround her, but not hurt her. So, now it was the son of Poseidon, the best swordsman in years against the daughter of Hades.

I swam up to her. I lunged…Wait you can't lunge in water… Hold on, I propelled myself forward. Better? I slashed at her. She deflected a little too slowly. I realized that and instead of hitting her with the tip of the sword I hit her with the blade of the sword. The impact knocked her back in the lake. I quickly swam forwards.

As I swam, I saw little mini cameras disguised as fish follow me. I waved at them. I pulled out the cookie I still had. Wait it wasn't a cookie, it was gone! _See told you it was a trick._ Shut up.

I pulled Hazel into a headlock, and thrusted my sword under her throat. She didn't move.

"1 bottle of nectar on the wall! 1 bottle of nectar! Take one down, pass it around 0 bottles of nectar on the wall!" Leo finished singing.

I grabbed Hazel, making instantly dry and I propelled myself up to the surface. I climbed out of the lake. I was greeted by Annabeth kissing me.

Frank fed Hazel, nectar!

Leo, well he was asking anyone if they wanted his auto graph. He said his singing was good, he quoted as

"One day when you have kids, you can say you met Leo Valdez the best singer in my time!"

I had to roll my eyes on that. Then Leo came over and spoke 8 words that made me shudder.

"Ready to win some love or get smacked?"

Dun, dun, dun!

End of chapter 10

 **A/N There you have it guys! Left it on a cliffhanger. Sorry for the late update.**

 **I was working on a new story. Here is a sneak peek. Check it out!**

 **What! This is a couple?**

 **Have you ever read a summary and were like; This is a couple? This is creepy or I need to puke my face off because of the couple choice? Join Leo and the gang as they read Fanfiction that are not normal in their "demigod world". There will be slash, humor, romance and of course puking. What are you waiting for? The gang is waiting! Percabeth Jasper Frazel! Caleo!**

 **So, I now have a question for you,**

 **Do you want this story to get updated on a Saturday or Sunday?**

 **I'm going to be posting a chapter of this story on either Sat/Sun depending on what you guys want.**

 **The other story I will be posting it on the opposite day you guys chose.**

 **Hopefully that makes sense…**

 **Can we reach 30 reviews?**

 **Things to review:**

 **Complements**

 **Criticism**

 **Suggestions**

 **Piper Nico?**

 **Leo Percy?**

 **Ya want anything weird/funny/ridiculous thing to happen in the next story?**

 **That's all for today…**

 **Bobo2015**


End file.
